When a motor vehicle is parked in direct sunlight during the summer, or in a hot climate, the temperature of the passenger compartment becomes quite hot so that the temperature of the steering wheel may be uncomfortable to touch. Likewise in the winter, or in a cold climate, the steering wheel can become so cold that it is uncomfortable to touch. Even if the vehicle is provided with a powerful heating and cooling system the steering wheel can take a considerable time to reach a temperature that is comfortable to touch.